


A week of...?

by AlexaMondragon



Series: Wolf howls and kitten meows [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Caden loves Yoga, Disabled Character, Grandpapi!Gabriel, M/M, Overprotective!Gabriel - Freeform, Protective!Hanzo, Protective!Jesse, UncleGenji, Yoga with Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaMondragon/pseuds/AlexaMondragon
Summary: The parents are away, the children come out to play! Jesse and Hanzo have to go on a long mission. Leaving the already two year old litter with their 200 pound of muscle latino grandpa and a green, chill like a cucumber uncle. Hanzo has some worries.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure you can look after them? I don’t mean to impose or ruin any of your plans for the week.” Hanzo asks again for the tenth time that morning. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Genji with keeping the children safe, Hanzo has full confidence that he’ll keep even a single hair in line. But the problem lies whether _he_ can control himself over the children. It is no mystery that Genji adores children, but sometimes he still thinks that he can still act like one.

For example.

The time when Hanzo has to leave for a two week mission, he finds both Jesse and Genji sitting in the corner with stuffed animals surrounding them.

“The lil’ ones threw a tantrum and ya know I can’t raise my voice at ‘em like you do, Han.” He voices embarrassedly, his cheeks tint a subtle pink and eyes on the floor.

“I was caught in the dispute between father and children. I have made a mistake in thinking I have more authority in the quarrel.” Genji states.

People were correct when they assumed that Hanzo is the stricter parent. But that’s when they learned to walk and talk. Back then, when they were still crawling around, Jesse is always the one that shows more authority. Giving soft growls as warnings and a nip on the tail or ear is always handy when they misbehave. But it’s not like he isn’t like that now.

  
Whenever James or Akira throws a tantrum, a low growl or a stern stare would always quite them up rather quickly. Caden has been following his siblings’ negative behaviour as of late but he’s still a gentleman, in his own way. Usually it was him that keeps the rest in line. Sometimes he would keep an eye out on Ame and Aiko. Surprising both parents when they thought that he was the least dominate or mature of the litter. But apparently he can take care of his own, and his siblings, quite well.

“Hanzo, I can assure you that it wouldn’t end up like last time.” Genji reassures.

“I’m not worried about the litter, I’m rather worried about you.” He deadpans.

“You’ve hurt my pride, brother.” He whimpers. Hanzo can tell that Genji is making a sad attempt at puppy eyes, but he knows that Genji’s puppy eyes aren’t as affective as James or Ame. Even when Genji was younger he would turn his sad brown eyes at Hanzo, and he always falls for it.

“Besides I’ll have Gabe for back up if they act up again.” He has full confidence that having their grandfather as back-up would also help. But he doesn’t know that occasionally, Gabe would fall victim to sniffles and large eyes.

Hanzo exhales through his nose and mentally relaxes himself.

“Besides,” Genji adds, “It’s has rather been quite a while since you and McCree have any time for youselves. I think you should take the given opportunity to…copulate with one another again?” He finishes lamely and Hanzo chuckles at the poor demeanour of affection from his brother.

“Fine. I trust you with them. Keep them safe, and if anything, _anything_ , happens, our communicators aren’t far from us.” He presses, his brows creased close to the middle and his stare stern.

“I’ll protect them until my last breath.” He nods.

“No need to be overly dramatic, Genji. It is just babysitting.” Hanzo finishes packing up and gives his sleeping children one more look before he leaves. Hanzo called Genji over that morning to his room when he was just finish packing, his children still sleeping in his and Jesse’s bed the other night because Jesse insisted. This is the first time that the litter is going to have both parent absent. And Hanzo worries that they’ll cause a bit of scuffle finding both of them gone. But Hanzo has faith in his children that they’ll end up fine.

McCree walks into the room moments later to kiss the children goodbye and says his farewell to Genji.

“I have a lot of trust in ya, Genji. Take good care of our lil’ ones.” His voice low and the usual charm in it is replaced by a bit of dread and parental fear.

Genji bows a little and places his hand on McCree’s shoulder. Pressing it in reassurance.

“C’mon, Han. Time to take this show on the road. Or else I won’t be leavin’.” He huffs and places his hand on the small of Hanzo’s back, guiding him to the hangar.

  
And thus begins the week of the litter with Uncle Genji.

TBC


	2. Blueberry Pancakes

The first to wake was James, he yawns and stretches his arms above his head and looks around his room. He was confused to not seeing his mother sleeping beside him not moments ago. He looks around the room and sees Genji sitting at the foot of the bed, seeming to be meditating. He crawls from under the covers to his metal uncle and proceeds to sit on his lap. 

Genji jumps a little at the feeling of a little person climbing on him.

“Good morning, James.” He greets. From the tone of his voice, James can picture his uncle smiling at him. He snuggles into his uncle’s embrace. “Hey Ninja Uncle? Where’s mom?” He asks quietly. Not wanting to wake his still sleeping siblings. Genji runs his fingers in his nephew’s hair and answers, “He went on a mission.” 

“Oh, can you ask dad to make his booberry pancakes today?” He inquires innocently, looking up at the cyborg ninja. 

If he were still organic he would’ve been sweating bullets now. He doesn’t know what reaction James would make when he tells him that both his parents are absent. He doesn’t want James or the rest to get upset that both their parents left earlier that morning. So, he swallows his fears and answers truthfully, “Sure! We can even invite grandpa Gabe to join. How does that sounds like?”

James giggles when Genji tickles his side, making the child distracted from Genji’s worrying. “I think it sounds great!”

“Why don’t you wake your siblings and I’ll inform on your dad and wake Gabe?” James nods his head and crawls off his lap and proceeds to gently wake his siblings.

Genji exits the room and sprints to Gabe’s. His heart hammering with a bit when he got to his room and starts banging the door to wake the occupant of the room.

“Alguien va a morir esta mañana!” Gabe grumbles when his door slides open. Genji raises his imaginary brow at the sight of Gabe. His beard has grown out of control and there appears to be a marker marking on his face that suspiciously looks like a heart. He shakes his head, he needs to focus on more important things right now. 

“Gabe, I have something very crucial to ask of you.” His voice serious and Gabe focuses his attention to Genji. Genji takes in a deep breath when he got Gabe’s full attention. 

“Can you make blueberry pancakes like Jesse does?” Gabe looks at him with disbelief in his eyes, and a twitch in his brow. “Are you serious?”

“Can you or can you not?” The cyborg asks again.

“Son, I taught that boy how to boil water without burning them, of course I can cook goddamn pancakes. And what is this about pancakes? You can’t eat.” He points out. He crosses his arm across his chest as he waits for his answer. 

“It’s not for me, but for your unofficial grandchildren. They don’t know that McCree is gone, because I didn’t tell them, and they want their father’s pancakes.” He answers sheepishly.

“Why in Hell did you do that?”

“Well, James just looks so innocent and I didn’t want to disappoint him by saying both his parents are away.”

“And when he gets to the kitchen for pancakes and Jesse isn’t there, what then?” Gabe challenges.

“We’ll just tell him that he just have to step out.” Genji concludes, shrugging his shoulders like it’s no big deal.

“Ahh-huh, that kid’s smarter than McCree for his age, what makes you think he won’t notice?”

“Naah, I’m sure he won’t. Can we go make the pancakes now? I’m sure the kids just finished brushing their teeth.”

Gabe exhales through his nose, “Fine. Fine. Whatever. Go check the kids now, I’ll get the pancakes ready.” They went their separate ways after that.

Genji walks to the children’s room and peeks in to see them getting ready for a bath.

“Come on, I’ll help you guys bathe.” 

“Okay.” They responded in sync. 

They all got into the bath tub and Genji fills it with water only until it reaches their tummies. He washes them one by one, scrubbing James with his orange scented body wash shampoo and Akira with her sakura scented shampoo. He scrubs Caden and Ame’s hair with their almond scented shampoo and Aiko with her strange watermelon scented shampoo. He doesn’t bother sking why she likes them, but they smell good nonetheless. 

He dries them off and got their respective clothing on. 

“Up, up.” Ame holds his arms up. “Okay.” Genji bends down and carries his nephew on his hip.

“Up, up!” Akira demands. Genji chuckles a bit and picks her up as well, placing her on his other hip. 

By the time he reaches the kitchen, Gabe has finished cooking all the pancakes and Genji carried all the children. Caden and James are glued to his legs and Aiko is on his shouders.

“Well, good morning, sunshines.” He greets with a smile and Caden and James run to their grandfather. The climb on his lap and drag their plates to them. Gabe bends his head down and kiss their head while Genji place the rest of the children on their respective seats. 

James takes his first bite of the fluffy pancake and hums in delight. The children followed their (technically) older brother and they made the same humming noises. 

“Grandpa, where’s dad?” Caden asks. His mouth still full of pancakes and the syrup dribbles from his mouth. Instinctively Gabe reaches for a napkin and wipes it off.

“He had to step out for a while, mijo.” That’s all he answered. 

“Oh, ok.” 

They eat their breakfast while Genji breathes a sigh of relief. 

The week is still long, and he’s sure that everything will go on smoothly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than the rest, but I'm planning to keep the others short anyways.  
> (Insert troll Mercy)

Caden sits quietly on the floor as he watches his uncle meditate, his brothers and sisters went with their abuelo out for supplies with Poppa. He wants to stay behind because he’s still a bit groggy from sleep.

He was never groggy in the morning when his mother was around. That’s because every morning, he would instantly wake up to do some mother-son yoga with Hanzo. But now that he’s not around, Caden felt like his morning is a bit incomplete.  He’s fine most of the time because his dad was around for entertainment, but since Caden suspects that he’s gone too, he feels a bit depressed.

He misses his mother the most when he’s away. Probably because amongst all five of them, he feels a lot closer to his feline form. Always changing at random and staying in that form far longer.

The others didn’t mind him staying in his feline form, it means that Hanzo could change in his other form, and play with him, even with limitations. He would jumps and prance around Hanzo and his mother would gently nip and catch him if he’s within reach to clean him with his rough tongue.

His soft curly fur is favoured by the others, especially their god-sister Hana. She would constantly to take pictures of him in both human and cat form.

He shifts quietely and the clothes he didn’t bother to take off, sags on him as he curls himself into a sad little ball. His silent mews almost went unnoticed to Genji. He misses his parents.

Suddenly he was lifted in cold mechanical hands his surprised mew is responded with a chuckle as Genji place Caden on his belly as he bends backwards on his knees. His arms touching his ankles and Caden stretches languidly on his uncle.

Genji never did once let Caden touch the floor as he stretches and at one point he balances Caden on one foot up in the air and Caden sits still, his tail swaying happily and his purr intensifies when Genji would place him on his shoulder and does a slow motion of a barrel roll and Caden runs across his back and legs and Genji  catches Caden when he sits upright quickly and Caden jumps, trusting that his uncle can catch him.

He purrs and meows and nuzzles Genji gratefully. His wet little nose bumping with smooth metal and he hugs Genji around his neck with his short arms and they stayed like that until the others came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay! More insight on my fav kitten Caden! Though I would never choose a favourite, cause I love them all, but Caden could use the spotlight too.


	4. Little Miracles

James jumps up and down on Gabe’s back as he pushes up from the floor and Akira runs under him. Zipping around a few times before he lowers himself again and she runs to the back of the gym and jumps across Gabe and James.

James, after seeing his sister’s amazing leap tries to do it also. He runs to the end of the room and sprints to Gabe that just pushes himself up from the floor again.

James readies himself to jump and he could hear his sister meowing in the background, encouraging him to jump high.

But as he jumps, he sees Gabe quickly falling himself flat on the floor.

He knew that James can’t jump as high as his sister could, but what he did made the pup so happy.

He jumps around yipping and his tail wags so fast, trying to recreate a tornado apparently. He turns around and runs to his abuelito and he catches him crashing into his chest after he sits up and Akira runs to Gabe too. She climbs onto his shoulders, he hides the hiss as her claws dig into his back, but he doesn’t care as she nuzzles him and licks his cheeks.

James wriggles in his arms and Gabe peppers kisses on his furry brown cheeks.

“You did good, niño.” He praises lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love abuelito Gabriel.


	5. I miss someone too

For a couple of nights the litter would cuddle together with Gabe to sleep, never once they asked Genji where McCree was and he begrudgingly accepted that the kids might’ve figured that both their parents are absent.

Gabe would sleep in the center of the puppy/kitten pile, his arms loop around them protectively and since he’s _overprotective_ , he keeps a gun inside a drawer in the bedside table.

The pups would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night. They never want to wake the others, so sometimes James and Ame would cuddle near the large window in their abuelito and poppa’s bedroom. Their whimpers near silent and their sniffles hushed behind their hands.

They miss their wolf parent. Their mother would always comfort them with gentle licks and soft purring like music. When their mother is gone, they would miss him dearly also, but the longing won’t be as bad. Except for that one time that took him three months to finally come back.

Gabe opens one eye to see them huddled together under the ray of the moonlight and he expertly wiggles himself out from the clinging arms of the kits.

He walks slowly to them and picks them up in his burly arms, he sits on the floor with them and they hid their faces in his chest. His white t-shirt already soaking up their tears and snot, but he doesn’t care, because it’s Morrison’s shirt.

He hums a soft wordless lullaby to them, he knows it’s not like how Hanzo would do it, and he can’t exactly catch their scent in the air to know what they're feeling, but he knows that when they held onto his shirt tightly in balled up fists and when they sigh lowly, that they’re at least comforted.

He then carries them to bed and snuggles them into the arms of the kits that latches onto them instantly. He stayed awake for the reminder of the night, because he’s missing someone also.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pups are sad but they know that someone is always there to help.


	6. Chapter 6

Akira and Aiko tugs at the pants on Zenyatta. He didn’t mind that the children would break him of his concentration in his meditation. He enjoys spending time with the litter. Especially if they want to partake in a meditation with their uncle, his lover, and he enjoys when they would play with his orbs. Occasionally they would float a few centimetres off the ground with it.

“Zen, Zen. You hafta help us.” Akira’s words are a little mispronounced but her determination in learning on how to talk like the adults never cease to make him adore her more.

“What is it that you need help of, little one?”

“We’re bored and we wants to do dis.” She holds up a pad and he sees a video where someone that’s making a waterdrop cake. The video is near silent except for the soft clattering and clinking of the spoon in the clear bowls.

“I think we can manage to make this.” He agrees with a nod.

They went to the kitchen together; the twins opted to ride on him, so he lets them. Akira rode on his back, whereas Aiko sits in his lap.

When they got to the kitchen, they start to pile up the few ingredients they need. A question pops up and Zenyatta asks, “How do you know where to find all these ingredients and apparatus? I’m sure your mother wouldn’t let you into the kitchen all by yourselves?”

Akira answers for the both of them when Aiko seems to stare guiltily at the floor.

“Eomma showed us how to do cool stuff in da kitchen when w’re bored. Aiko loves it, and me too, I guess.” She scratches her head, seeming confused with herself.

“There was one when we made swiss roll cake with dat pikachu face, remember? You liked that one.” Aiko states out, her voice didn’t stutter and maybe a bit shy, but Akira nods enthusiastically at that. Probably because Hanzo let them eat the extra chocolate.

The ingredients they gather seem easy and when they re-watch the video they made it then and there.

They pick up a heart shaped cookie cutter, small enough to fit in their tiny hands, and slowly puncture the strawberries and Zenyatta cut them to divide them from one long piece.

Aiko stirs the pearl agar in a glass bowl until the powder mixes with the water, making it coagulated; it looks like wet paste in Akira’s opinion. Then she gently pours it in water and stirs until it became clear, like water.

Zenyatta mans the oven since he can’t allow them to use it yet and they seem fine by it, although they wanted to be picked up to watch the water boil and bubble.

He takes the mixture and pours it in individual bowls and Akira drops the strawberry and watches them float gently to the bottom of the bowls. Then she sprinkles edible gold powder on them.

When that’s done, Zenyatta carries them into the fridge and they drag him to play with Genji and Ramen.

After a couple of hours, they opened the fridge and Genji carefully tip the bowls upside down on a plate and the ‘cake’ slides out from them.

“Uuwaaaaahh.” They squeal in delight when Genji lifts the bowls and the clear jelly wiggles in sort of mischief.

“They look great!” Genji praise them and they spoon fed the kits, since they know very well that they would destroy the thing.

James, Caden and Ame walk into the kitchen and wanted some of the treat too. They promise the boys that they’ll make the swiss roll one next time.


	7. Chapter 7

The children clamber up to Gabe and Genji as they wait their parents to arrive. They showered and dressed in cleaner clothes after that fiasco in making chocolate pancakes.

James and Akira kept eating the chocolates and the whip cream ended up in six different corners of the kitchen, ceiling included. Aiko keeps _getting_ chocolate stuck in her hair. Ame was adamant in holding the wooden spoon so that he can stir the ingredients together. Caden tried to keep everyone in line, by dividing them in different teams. That ended up rather well, if counting Gabe getting flour in his beard and unspeakable places that the sun doesn’t reach.

The aircraft engines could be heard, which makes the litter jump around in joy. Genji has to hold on their middle and collar to keep them from running to the craft before it lands. Gabe kept the kits and Ame in his arms and one of them knocked his chin with the back of their head. Which hurts them more than it hurts Gabe. He kisses the back of Aiko’s head in apology.

James was excited, the wag of his tail almost matching his sister’s in velocity but they stand in their spot in front of Genji.

“Now, when you go to greet your parents, don’t jump on them. They are most likely tired from their mission all week, alright?” He receives a couple of enthusiastic nods and a quite okay from Aiko.

When the craft finally lands and the entrance open up to reveal the exhausted looking team and tired smiles from family and spouses.

Gabe briskly walks to Jack and the blonde jogs to him to meet him halfway and he opens his arms wide to hug his lover and snuggles his face in the giggling kits. Gabe puts them down and they scuffle towards their parents.

“So, miss me?” Gabe could feel the smirk behind the mask and wraps his arms around his shoulders as the other wrap his around Gabe’s waist.

“You have no idea.” He grumbles lowly, “The pups were a lot better at coping than I was the whole week.”

The snicker is muffled as Jack buries his face in Gabe’s chest.

“Maybe you could learn a thing or two from them, then.”

“Perhaps. Welcome home, My love.”

Jesse and Hanzo smother the litter with kisses and tight hugs and the got the children excited and Hanzo relishes in their warmth and familiar scent. He brushes his cheek to all of them to scent them back and the kits follow, the pups picks up the behaviour and proceeds to scent their wolf parent. Jesse buries his face in their soft hair and sniffs in the familiar comforting scent and his wolf rejoices when the litter scents him back.

“So what have y’all did while we were out bustin’ butts?” He asks, his voice light and his subtle chuckle warms Hanzo’s heart.

“Uncle Genji made us watch a nature documentary, AND DAD! ALL THE WOLVES ARE ALMOST GONE NOW!” James pipes up, his voice devastated and his ears folded to the back of his skull, his eyes shine with unshed tears.

“And I don’t want you to disappear too!” He exclaims, Hanzo sends a death glare to Genji from across the room. He could distinctively hear his brother preparing himself to run.

Akira and Aiko burst out crying along, “A-and he s-said that most of the leopard family is extinct now. Including black leopards, Eomma!” Akira continues and Aiko adds, “W-w-we don’t want to lose you Eomma, Oppa! We love you so much!” Their tears run down their faces and Caden clings onto Hanzo’s neck even tighter. Ame buries his face in his wolf parent’s chest and sobs quietly.

Two toxic glares turn to Genji and he makes his quick escape before his early demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaand it's done. I get too influenced whe I watched "Racing Extinction"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad that I can continue on with the story. EHEHEHEH Sorry I've been away for awhile, I became a (horrible) mermaid at sea. And the wifi at the hotel sucks. Anyways, this is the link to my tumblr, where you can find some NSFW stuff and I'll also be posting the pictures of the litter while I'm at it, so go visit! And reblog or send a request or something! 
> 
> I'll be happy to answer some questions and if you need anything for me to draw on, feel happy to ask!! :)
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dragonic-solitary


End file.
